


Late Night Games

by Princess976



Series: Intimate Encounters [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Fingerfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Reader-Insert, Roleplay, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampire-You, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You head to a bar looking for some fun. All you find is trouble in the form of another patron. You are rescued by a raven hair man who wants to play a few games with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Games

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is the latest encounter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I know it's shorter than the others but no worries Damon handled his business as only Damon Salvatore can. I am really pleased with this and I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own TVD or TO. The only thing I own is You (Reader) and I made sure that Damon was all about pleasing you. (Honestly he didn't have a problem with being your boy toy, he said he likes you enough to let you use his body.)

You entered the bar and looked around. You didn't see anyone you knew so you took a seat at the bar, next to a man with raven dark hair and a pretty profile. He glanced at you when you ordered and you saw the clearest blue eyes you'd ever seen. He held his glass up in a toast. You held yours up in response and took a drink.

On your other side you felt someone sit next to you. When you glanced you saw a very large very sweaty man leering at you. You rolled your eyes and looked away to where the view was better.

"Hey beautiful." the sweaty man said close to your ear. You leaned away from him and turned to face him.

"Hello." you said coolly.

"Let me buy you a drink." he said.

"No thanks." you told him shaking your head.

"Your loss." he said an odd look in his eyes that you couldn't decipher.

Relieved that he had given up seemingly easy you turned to talk to the raven haired man but he was gone. Deciding to call it a night you paid your tab and headed outside.

On your way to your car someone grabbed you. They pulled you to their chest and you realized it is the sweaty guy from the bar. He was pulling you toward his car while you are struggling to break free. You screamed for help and he clamped his large hand over your mouth. He continued to drag you across the parking lot.

The next thing you knew you were being pulled from your captor. It was the blue eyed man from the bar. The two men began to fight but the large man didn't stand a chance.

"What are you?" you heard the large man say before the blue eyed man ripped his throat out. He cast him aside and looked at you.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"No." you answered.

"Good." he answered his mouth covered in blood.

He grabbed you and pulled you to his classic car. He helped you into the passenger seat and then he took you to his house.

Once inside the house he wasted no time getting you naked. He laid you on his bed and hovered over you. He kissed you passionately, his hands roaming her body. He slid two fingers into your wet folds and you moaned loudly. He pumped his fingers in and out of you slowly prolonging the pleasure. Right before you tumbled over the edge he removed his fingers and slammed his rock hard dick into your pulsating pussy. You screamed your release. You wrapped your legs around his waist drawing him deeper into you.

"You're so tight." he said as he slid in and out of you. He reached between your bodies to find your clit. He latched on to one of your nipples while his thumb rubbed circles on the little bundle of nerves he'd found.

He removed his mouth from your breast and attached it to your neck. He sank his fangs into your neck while you sank yours into his, and you were both skyrocketed into an orgasm that can only be experienced by blood sharing.

When he rolled off of you he pulled you to his side.

"Y/N, I love you. And I love when you play human victim." Damon said kissing you lightly.

"I love you too." you told him as you rolled on top of him. "Wanna play another game, Damon?" you asked your dripping pussy hovering over him. The head of his dick was at your opening waiting for you to sink down on to the thick flesh.

"No games, Y/N. Just slide that tight wet pussy onto my cock." Damon growled.

As you slid onto him the veins under your eyes were visible and so were your fangs. You rode Damon with wild reckless abandon. Damon thrust his hips upward to match your relentless pace.

"When he placed his wrist at your mouth you smiled wickedly and bit down supplying him with your own wrist. You came apart as his blood ran down your throat and your cum covered his dick.

"I love you, Y/N!" Damon said with his cock still buried deep inside you.

"Go to sleep. It's round three when you wake up." he said as you rolled off him. You smiled as he kissed you before you drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
